


Wheat and wheat byproducts can serve a purpose

by itzteegan



Series: Kinktober 2020 [24]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Carlos (Welcome to Night Vale), Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Non-Human Cecil Palmer, POV Carlos, Porn, Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Top Cecil Palmer, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzteegan/pseuds/itzteegan
Summary: Carlos has a crazy day and unwinds in the shower. Unbeknownst to him, Cecil has gotten off of work early ...
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer
Series: Kinktober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949518
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	Wheat and wheat byproducts can serve a purpose

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 24: Tentacles

The day that Carlos had just experienced had been weird, unnerving, gut wrenching, and strange. Nothing had gone quite to plan, his experiments had gone awry, and he’d ended up dealing with not one but two small fires before all was said and done.

Which is to say, the day went perfectly normal for one lived in Night Vale.

Before, the culmination of setbacks might have left him stressed, disheartened, and wondering if the trip he’d made it out there was truly worth it. Now, however, he went with the flow, understanding the town and the setting for its quirks, and not just understanding but _reveling_ in it. It had taken some adjustment to come to terms with how this town worked, but now that he was used to it, he found a certain peace in the chaos that swirled around him.

Of course, a certain local radio host also helped cement the feeling of home the little desert community now provided. That particular relationship was not one he had been looking for, certainly not in the middle of a research trip (that just so happen to turn _permanent_ ) but he couldn’t find it in himself to care how it had all turned out. Cecil was now so intricately entangled in his life that he couldn’t picture it without him now. Sure, things had been weird. But maybe that’s just what was needed.

Sighing heavily after the long day, he went straight to the shower after he got home. It was still going to be a little while before Cecil got off work, and he wanted to wash off the sweat and dirt and little bits of ash that had stuck to his skin. Standing under the warm water, not even the far-off screams from outside could interfere with how relaxed he was feeling. He leisurely washed his hair and his body before just standing under the stream and letting it casually wash off the suds. He was in no hurry, no rush, just humming to the rhythmic chanting that he knew was being done elsewhere on such a fine evening.

A sudden rush of cool air was the only warning he got before arms encircled him from behind, making him jump as he tried to get a look at who was in the shower with him. It was only Cecil, of course, home earlier than he should have been. Chuckling, Carlos inquired, “Not that I mind, but aren’t you early?”

“There was a wheat threat in the station, we had to evacuate.”

“Ah, that would do it,” Carlos noted with a shake of his head. Somehow the wheat here was different than the wheat elsewhere. How and why exactly, he still hadn’t ascertained, as the licenses he’d have to obtain just to be within three metres were exorbitantly long. It was on his “to study” list … somewhere … but it wasn’t his top priority at the moment.

“Since I’m home early …” Cecil’s lips sealed over the meat of Carlos’ neck, the rest of his sentence forgotten but its meaning clear. Carlos moaned, leaning back into his embrace, reveling in the combined feeling of water and skin against his own.

Suddenly, he felt cool limbs encircle his wrists and a strength that was inhuman spin him around and pin him against the shower wall. Cecil was in a _mood_ , it seemed, and Carlos was not about to protest. He loved it when he tapped into his unseen form, allowing his shadowy tentacles to burst out of his back. He was otherworldly and ethereal, the epitome of multidimensional beauty. The power that emanated from him burst the light bulb overhead but it didn’t matter, his eyes and tattoos glowing. Even his teeth shined as he smiled, reaching up to caress Carlos’ cheek.

Carlos hissed as he felt another tentacle writhe between his legs, cupping and encircling him while yet another pressed against his entrance. With a shadow, there was no need for lubrication. Or perhaps it made its own? The scientist still hadn’t quite figured it out, simply adding it to the list of weird things to study and figure out about Night Vale and its citizens. At his present time, he wasn’t so invested in an answer as he was slowly breached, the appendage swirling and then pressing against his prostate in a move that almost made him yelp. Panting heavily, he struggled just to keep standing as Cecil’s tentacles surrounded him, touching and caressing and exploiting every sensitive spot he had. Meanwhile, in the low light, he could see an extra tentacle circling around Cecil’s own cock in the same rhythm as the one that gripped his own. He was tending to both of them, simultaneously, a fact that shot another bolt of arousal through him.

It only took one open-mouthed gasp and yet another tentacle pushed itself into his mouth. Carlos immediately took to sucking on it, an action that provoked a low moan from Cecil. The entity that comprised his boyfriend moved even closer to him, so close that their chests almost touched, though not quite. Cecil’s gaze was intense, boring through him so completely he could _feel_ it even as his eyes fluttered closed.

Writhing against the cool tile, his legs shook, and though he tried he just couldn’t quite keep standing. His knees buckled and he would have fallen to the shower floor had extra tentacles reached out and caught him. He was suspended, now, against the wall, his legs even held apart as Cecil’s appendages fucked him thoroughly.

He felt it deep within him, the urge building and building within him until he thought he might burst. Tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes from the intensity of the sensations coursing through him and he would have begged had he been able. The most he could do at the moment, however, was moan and whine around the tentacle in his mouth, squirming and using body language to try to convey his need.

Cecil, of course, understood. He always did. And suddenly the appendage he was sucking on was ripped from his mouth, replaced with Cecil’s tongue as his boyfriend kissed him passionately, pressing up against him as he did so. That sensation added to what he was already experiencing was just was he needed, and Cecil masterfully tipped them both over the edge, their spend mixing together on the shower flower before the water washed it down the drain.

The tentacles gently set him down and Cecil’s arms encircled him as they retreated behind his back. As his more usual form melded back into place, they were surrounded by darkness. By feel alone, Carlos reached over and turned off the water, the stream having gone cold at some point that he hadn’t even noticed. Even in this form, Cecil was considerably stronger than Carlos, and he easily picked him up and carried him back to the bedroom, somehow sidestepping the broken bulb on the floor. One of them would tend to it later, but for now they both reclined on the bed, not even bothering to dry off just yet. Sheets were easy to change, after all.

Cecil ruffled Carlos’ damp curls and in turn Carlos chuckled, his body sated for the moment. While it wasn’t often that Cecil got to leave the station early, he certainly took advantage when he did. And as the screams and rhythmic chanting increased outside their little house, they both ignored it in favour of sinking into each other. As he drifted into a light doze, Carlos pondered that perhaps wheat and wheat byproducts served a purpose after all.


End file.
